The Good Old Days
by faggoos1994
Summary: Druella and Cygnus are newly weds and Dru finds out she is pregnant with her first child, but things get steaming at the end :


Druella hopped down the stairs of hers and her husband's, Cygnus', house, smiling widely as if she had a coat hanger in her mouth. She skipped over to Cygnus and kissed him on his stubble cheek. ''Morning, darling'' she said cheerfully, but the look on Cygnus' face was just confusion.  
>''Good morning Druella... I see you are rather joyous today'' he said, flipping over to the next opening of the daily prophet.<br>''Why wouldn't I be?'' she answered as in a shriek. ''I have a loving husband, a big house I always dreamed of... and now..'' she took his hand as he was about to reach out for his coffee cup and placed it on her lower stomach. ''I will be a mother'' she bit her lip, still smiling as she waited for his reaction, hoping to Salazar himself that it would be a good reaction.  
>''You're with child?'' he asked in a calm tone, his face not showing any expression.<br>She nodded and kept biting her lip before saying. ''Yes Cygnus.. You got me pregnant'' she kept looking at her husband, not feeling rather well of his reaction. It didn't seem like he was happy at all.

Cygnus took his hand away from his wife and lay the paper down beside his coffee cup before standing up from his chair and looked Druella straight in the eyes. ''That ... is... excellent news my love'' a smile was born on his lips and on Druella's by sight of seeing how happy he was. ''Since when were you pregnant? How far along are you?'' he asked excited.  
>''five, six weeks ago..'' she answered<br>''five, six weeks?'' he repeated and she answered by nodding. ''But.. we got married four weeks ago..'' he stated.  
>''Cygnus.. darling..'' she blushed heavily and looked down to her hand that were fondling with each other. ''.. you are forgetting our steaming night.. our night before the wedding'' she kept blushing till her whole face was scarlet.<br>Cygnus grinned and kissed Druella's lips lightly. ''How could I forget that night..'' he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
>''Well.. by that night you got me pregnant..But I'm sorry to say that I don't know the sex of it yet...'' she said looking straight into his dark eyes that she always got lost in.<br>''We have to tell the family.. we will have a reunion and tell the whole family, both Blacks and Rosiers. The whole lot of them.'' He announced to her, stroking her arms and then pressed his lips to her forehead.  
>''My mother already knows, has known for some days..'' again Druella bit down on her lip again.<br>''Well then.. Let us just hope she hasn't told anyone else.'' Cygnus replied, still smiling. His hand went up to her face and stroke down her cheek before reuniting their lips together in one deep and passionate kiss. ''Just think Dru... It might be the heir we long for'' he said after kissing her. ''The heir that will gain all our fortune and belongings.''  
>Druella smiled sweetly and walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing her leg over the other. ''What if it's a girl?'' she asked concerned.<br>''A girl?'' he repeated. ''If it is a girl then she will inherit everything'' Cygnus replied walking over to her and sat down beside her. ''Then she will have your blonde hair, rosy lips, blue eyes..'' he said stroking her hair. ''she will be just like her mother, I'm sure''  
>Druella couldn't help but to smile at the thought having a girl that looked just like her, though she disliked the fact she would have gained her own eyes. ''No.. I want her to have your, deep, brown eyes.. something to get lost in and something that could get away with anything..'' she giggled and kissed Cygnus' lips gently.<br>''Well I must say at young age I did get away with a lot that my siblings didnt'' he let out a dark chuckled as his hand went to her knee as he kissed her back.  
>Druella smiled sweetly, only inches away from his lips. ''I love you Cygnus..'' she whispered, opening her eyes slowly, seeing him look at her. His dark brown eyes gazing so lovingly at her before leaning back to her, kissing her again, even deeper. A deep, passionate kiss the loving newly weds shared in their home.<br>Few moments passed and the kiss hadn't stopped one second. Druella felt Cygnus's hand pull up he dress then when it was on her knees, she felt his warm hand slither up her inner thighs and automatically her legs spread slightly a part, giving him a clear sign to continue.  
>Cygnus gently pushed Druella down on the couch settling between her legs as her dress fell down to her waist.<br>Their lips moved faster together, their tongues rubbing with each other, his hand sliding down her thigh, to her waist, grabbing it and pulled back a bit, only to catch his breath.

Druella kept her eyes closed, her breath quick and heavy, and only from the kissing. She stroke up his arm and to his shoulder as she felt his hand move her underwear aside. She bit down hard on her lower lip and tilted her head back on the couch's back and put one of her leg on the table that was beside them, only to spread her legs further apart.  
>Cygnus pressed his lips to the side of her neck as she tilted her head back and his fingers stroking her pink flesh, feeling how wet she was, which only brought up a smirk on his pale lips. His thick fingers slid up and down her cut before pushing one finger up in her, hearing Druella moan out softly in his ear.<p>

She arched her back up a bit, pressing her chest to his, biting down on her lower lip and bucked her hips up to meet his hand.  
>He drew the finger out of her and let his soaked finger stroke over her clit, sucking on her neck. His teeth digging into her skin where her pulse point was.<p>

The room was getting hotter and hotter as the couple played with each other. They were young, and in love, and then nothing else mattered. They loved being in each other's company, and nothing could change it.

Few moments later Cygnus' shirt had been torn open, his belt unbuckled and his zipper on its way down. The smoldering temptress was ripping through Druella. The little tigress clawing itself out. Something that Cygnus loved watching. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her underwear in pieces on the floor after Cygnus ripped them off and his prick exposed to the hot air around them.

Not only wanted him to have her screaming his name. She also wanted him to _love_ her the way she loved him.


End file.
